Chapter 324
|image = Ch324.png |Release Date = 02 June 2014 |Chapter = 324 |Volume = 06 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 323 |Next Chapter = Chapter 325}}Tao becomes rather ecstatic and expresses his joy at seeing Gejutel excessively, which impresses Kentas, but irritates the other three present there. Gejutel clears his throat and is relieved to be not late as the trio are still alive and then turns his attention to Kentas. He asks him what a werewolf is doing, especially considering the fact that Kentas doesn't seem to be part of the Union. As Kentas curses his luck (being fully exposed), Gejutel reminds him that a prideful race such as werewolves should not be attacking weak, mere modified humans. However, Kentas grins and tells him that he is in no better position to question the pride of werewolves when a clan leader like him is siding with modified humans and therefore it should be Gejutel who ought to be ashamed. But Gejutel remains calm and reminds him that the Nobles have become immune to shame due to the fact that six of their clan leaders have betrayed their people to join Union and laughs it off. This irritates Kentas, who is struggling to get any information out of Gejutel, who is clearly very experienced (due to his age). When Kentas asks him why a clan leader of Lukedonia is helping the trio, regardless of the past events, Gejutel counters with the same, previous question, which intensifies the situation. As the two stare at each other, Tao breaks the silence by applauding Gejutel for being very provocative, just like his grandson, Regis. Gejutel tries hard to ignore Tao and asks Kentas whether he would like to continue the fight against him this time, but Kentas decides to retreat, regrettably as he cannot let the Union discover his identity. Kentas tells Gejutel that it is infuriating how he is not allowed to fight him due to the circumstances and decides to investigate on M-21 later. He looks at Tao, who bids farewell to him casually, and then bids farewell to "Regis' granddad", which shocks Gejutel. He remains dark-faced as Tao asks him if he can allow Kentas to flee, but Gejutel reminds him that there is no necessity for him to cause trouble against the werewolves, who prefer to stay hidden. Then, Gejutel expresses his gladness at seeing the trio alive and asks Tao to refrain from calling him granddad. However, Tao lets that slip away and tells him that Karias was also battling against the Elders, but Gejutel assures that he will be fine. He is proven to be right as Raskreia and Karias arrive at the scene with Karias continuing to complain about pain in his bottom. Raskreia remains unaffected by Karias as Gejutel formally acknowledges their Lord. Karias screams once again, this time about the other side of his bottom. Dr. Crombel looks at his screen, apparently reading through the secret documents of Union, revealed to him by the 3rd Elder. Although he suspects that still not everything is revealed to him, Crombel is amazed to learn of new identities such as the Noblesse and Muzaka, the former Lord of werewolves. Furthermore, it is revealed here that the Union held Muzaka as a captive and experimented on him without informing the 2nd Elder. Crombel believes that these experiments could have been vital for the 9th Elder to work upon. Then his screen blips and one of his agents reports to him that they have found a 'trace', to which Crombel reacts almost immediately. When he hears that nobody else has found the trace, he orders his agent to find Muzaka as soon as possible, before anyone else. Back at Frankenstein's Residence, Frankenstein is seen speaking to Gejutel, Rael, Seira and Regis. Frankenstein reveals that the trio and Karias will recover soon enough and asks Gejutel if the trio were endangered should he not have come to their aid, to which Gejutel agrees. Regis thanks him but Gejutel remains silent. Then Rael wonders why the Lord herself came here and he suspects that it could be to capture him to question him for his faults. But Regis sighs and dismisses Rael's idea and asks Gejutel if anything went wrong in Lukedonia. But Gejutel denies this and refuses to say any more. Frankenstein stares at him worryingly. The scene shifts to the underground lab of the house, where Raskreia confronts Rai. Raskreia is disgusted by Rai's pathetic state (evidently from his dark circles under his eyes) and tells him to be ashamed of his current, crippled state. But Rai is disinterested by her comments and asks her why she has come here. At this, Raskreia tells him that she has come to see the weakened state of Rai herself and also to finish the unfinished business with him; whilst saying this, she summons her soul weapon, Ragnarok and its aura alerts all the members of the household. Category:Chapters